Sima Yi
Sima Yi is a reputed intellectual who is accredited as the ancestral founder of Western Jin. Once he agreed to serve the Cao family, he became one of Cao Pi's close friends and subsequently an influential figure in Wei, cunningly defending himself from his many detractors. Cao Cao suspected that Sima Yi would never be satisfied serving under another, an opinion which would ring true years later when the Sima family reigned supreme after his death. Romance of the Three Kingdoms and the dubiously accurate Hanjin Chunqiu depicts him as a conniving individual who was intimidated and infuriated by Zhuge Liang's sagacity. His wife is Zhang Chunhua; Sima Shi and Sima Zhao are his eldest sons. His Dynasty Warriors counterpart is 24 years old and his height is 177 cm (close to 5'10"). Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll has him placed at sixth place. Role in GamesEdit :"I didn't think you were a mere slave to power." :::―Mitsunari Ishida; Warriors Orochi Dynasty WarriorsEdit Sima Yi is a scholar who thoroughly believes in his intellect. He appears sometime after Chi Bi (Guan Du in Dynasty Warriors 3 if playing as him) as the master strategist of Wei. After Cao Cao's death, he is often depicted as the leader for Wei and appears in many of the series's decisive battles. He stars in Zhuge Liang's Northern Campaigns, and he is known in most titles to see through Ma Su's plot at Jie Ting. He also correctly reads the sign of his rival's death at Wu Zhang Plains and orders the army to charge. Depending on the title, he may then live to suppress the remnants of Shu Han and Eastern Wu . His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends takes place at Mount Qi. Thinking that Wei Yan will feed him with inside information, Sima Yi is led into one of Zhuge Liang's traps. Surrounded by archers and trapped in a fire attack, he is saved by rainfall. With the heavens on his side, he fights his way through perilous odds, which forces Zhuge Liang to issue an all-out attack. Slaying the Shu generals, Sima Yi is able to escape safely. In Dynasty Warriors 5, Sima Yi was born from a prestigious family and studied his life to become a renowned scholar. Summoned by Cao Cao to join Wei, Sima Yi demonstrates his skills as main strategist at Fan Castle and ask Wu for reinforcements. He serves Cao Pi after his liege's demise and kills Ma Su at Jie Ting. During the conflict, he meets Zhuge Liang and deems the Prime Minister to be his greatest threat. However, when his rival perishes at Wu Zhang Plains, he fears nothing while he crushes the other two kingdoms. With Wei as the land's ruler, it's implied that he plans to overthrow his master in due time. His Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion pairs him with Cao Pi and Xu Huang. The trio work together to punish the traitor, Meng Da, at Xin Castle. While he holds himself within the castle's walls, he forces several Wei generals to fight their master. Sima Yi notes their weakened resolve and orders his allies to spark mutiny among Meng Da's troops. Striking the final blow against Meng Da, the defector accuses Sima Yi for false loyalties before he dies. The strategist replies that he is only biding his time. Cao Cao summons for Sima Yi's talents before the Battle of Chi Bi in Dynasty Warriors 6. Originally bored and unimpressed by the land's chaos, he becomes fascinated by Zhuge Liang's tactics and his experience in battle. As he spends more time with his master, Sima Yi begins to form his own ambitions and image for the land. Consumed with his inner desires, he loses interest with his rival and works to destroy the other two kingdoms. Although ordered to keep watch in Han Zhong for rebellion, Sima Yi stages a coup d'état at Xu Chang with Zhang He and others. Upon murdering Cao Cao, his lord expresses his wishes to make a land for the people with his dying breath. Sima Yi, though acting uninterested, complies with his master's ideals to an extent during his rule. Dynasty Warriors 7 has Sima Yi appear as a minor character during the Three Kingdoms Story Modes as a supporter for Wei. During Wei's story, he appears as a strategist for Cao Cao during the conquest for Han Zhong. Feeling no remorse for Xiahou Yuan's death, he oversees the alliance with Sun Quan for the sake of slaying Guan Yu. He acts as the main commander at Fan Castle, directing Xiahou Dun's set of objectives on the field. During Shu's Story Mode, he appears as the commander at Wu Zhang Plains. Sima Yi also joins the defense at Dong Kou in Wu's Story Mode. In Jin's Story Mode, he begins as Wei's Grand Commander. Shu, Wu, and Wei have lost many heroes due to the war, and their conflicts have lead to an uneasy stalemate. Sima Yi feels the land has become worse than before due to people constantly repeating the same tiring mistakes, deepening the warfare that continues to plague the land. He feels his talents should be used to attend to the wavering situation, but his duty instead dictates he attends to fruitless internal rebellions. Frustrated by witnessing generals act in the endless monotony, he spares no mercy to Gongsun Yuan or Wang Jian when they attempt to plead for forgiveness, having them executed for their crimes. Reminiscing of his past battles with Shu, he realizes that Zhuge Liang was the only man worthy to face his intelligence. With his rival gone, Sima Yi feels his role in the wars are futile and withdraws his support for the current Wei emperor, Cao Fang. His retreat from politics allows Cao Shuang, Cao Fang's other influential supporter, to gain prominence in the court. When Cao Shuang orders a half-cocked invasion in Shu, Sima Yi entrusts his son, Sima Zhao, to stop it in its tracks. His son's stunning performance and Cao Shuang's incompetence to try to deal with rumors of Jiang Wei's invasion led to his family gaining a better reputation with those in Wei. Coping with the fact that there are none living in the world who can match his intelligence, Sima Yi decides that it's his new goal to at least end the cycle of stupidity he despises. After Sima Shi reports that his father is suffering from an illness that doesn't allow for visitors, Sima Yi decides to use this opportunity to kill Cao Shuang. Abhorring Cao Shuang's selfish desires and petty excuses for Wei's future, he has the Grand Commander executed and reclaims his title. Not soon afterwards, Sima Yi and his sons march out to deal with Jiang Wei's invasion at Mt. Niu Tou. They return to learn of Wang Ling scheming with Wu in an attempt to lower the Sima family's favor to Cao Fang. Sima Yi leads his family to quickly deal with the threat and repels Wu's attempted invasions. Their efforts further instill the Sima family's reputation as an unshakable pedestal in Wei. The constant string of battles take their toll on his body, finally making Sima Yi bedridden with the illness he stubbornly kept hidden from his family. After he passes on the right to lead the family to Sima Shi, Sima Yi dies. His first Legendary Mode lets players control his side of Wu Zhang Plains present in Shu's Story Mode. Sima Yi's second Legendary Mode has him pit a contest between his family and the entire Zhuge family to prove who has the heftiest brainpower between them. Sima Yi (179 – September 7, 251) was a general and politician of the state of Cao Wei during the Three Kingdoms era of Chinese history. He is perhaps best known for defending Wei from Zhuge Liang's Northern Expeditions. His success and subsequent rise in prominence paved the way for his grandson Sima Yan's founding of the Jin Dynasty, which would eventually bring an end to the Three Kingdoms era. In 265 after the Jin Dynasty was established, Sima Yi was posthumously honored as Emperor Xuan of Jin with the temple name of Gaozu. Early life Sima Yi was one of eight brothers, all of whom were famous due to their lineage. Each of them had a Chinese style name ending with the character Da (Wade-Giles: Ta; 達). Because of this, the brothers were known collectively as the "Eight Da of Sima" (Wade-Giles: "Eight Ta of Szu-ma"; 司馬八達). This was a term of respect, as other groups of eight talented administrators in previous eras had been referred to in this way.[[|1]] His family resided in Luoyang when Dong Zhuo occupied the city, destroyed it, and moved the capital to Chang'an. Sima Yi's elder brother, Sima Lang led the family to their ancestral home in the Wen district (温縣), and then, correctly predicting that it would become a battlefield, moved them again to Liyang (黎陽). In 194, as Cao Cao did battle with Lü Bu, Sima Yi accompanied his family back to Wen district. Sima Yi's Service under Cao Cao Accounts on how Sima joined the service of Cao differ, but he accepted his first position in Cao's camp at the age of 30. According to the Book of Jin, Sima believed that the Han Dynasty would soon come to an end, and felt no motivation to join Cao, which had already taken control of the Han seat of government. He refused Cao's requests to serve, saying that he was suffering from a disease. Cao did not believe Sima's excuse, and sent agents to check on him at night. Sima, knowing this in advance, stayed in bed all night and did not move. In 208, Cao became Imperial Chancellor and ordered Sima to serve him, saying "If he dallies, arrest him." Afraid of what would befall him, Sima finally accepted the position of Wenxueyuan (文学掾). However, according to Weilüe, Cao Hong, Cao Cao's younger cousin, requested the presence of Sima in order to start a friendship with the latter, who did not have a very high opinion of Cao Hong and feigned illness by carrying a cane in order to avoid meeting him. Cao Hong went to Cao Cao in anger and told him what had happened, after which Cao Cao directly requested the presence of Sima. Only then did Sima officially enter Cao Cao's service. In the Chancellor's service, he rose through the ranks of Dongcaoyuan (東曹掾; in charge of bringing officials into service), Zhubo (主簿; an administrative position), and Sima (司馬; position in charge of aids and advisors). In 215, when Cao Cao defeated Zhang Lu and forced him to surrender, Sima advised that Cao Cao continue to advance south into Yi Province, since Liu Bei had still not stabilized his control of that area. However, Cao Cao did not listen to his advice. Sima was among other advisors who urged for the implementation of the tuntian system and for Cao Cao to take the position of Prince of Wei. Sima Yi's Service under Cao Pi Even before Cao Cao's death, Sima Yi was close to his successor, Cao Pi. When Cao Pi was designated Crown Prince of Wei in 216, Sima was made his secretary. When Cao Cao wavered on choosing between Cao Pi and his younger brother Cao Zhi, Sima was believed to be among those who backed Cao Pi and helped him secure the succession. Due to the fact Sima had been a long-time friend of Cao Pi since the latter held the position of General of the Household, he became greatly trusted when the latter ascended the throne. He was also involved in Cao Zhi's demotion and removal from politics.[[|4]] In 225, Cao Pi advanced against Sun Quan's Wu, and entrusted Sima Yi with command over the capital in his absence. He compared Sima Yi to Xiao He, whose quiet contributions behind the battle lines earned him much praise. Upon returning from the military expedition, Cao Pi once again praised his servant, saying "As I did battle in the East, you stayed in the capital and guarded our kingdom against Shu in the West. When I go to battle in the West against Shu, I'll entrust you with defense against Wu in the East." Sima Yi was soon given the post of Lushang Shushi (録尚書事), which at that time held the same real power and responsibilities as Imperial Chancellor. Sima Yi's position within Wei was now all but unassailable. Sima Yi's Service under Cao Rui In 226, as Cao Pi lay on his deathbed, he entrusted his successor Cao Rui to the care of Sima Yi, Cao Zhen, and Chen Qun. When Cao Rui became Emperor of Wei, he trusted Sima Yi greatly and appointed him Piaoqi General (骠骑大将军)[[|5]] and military commander of Yuzhou and Jingzhou (督荊豫二州諸軍事), placed him on the border between Wei and Wu to defend against Sun Quan's forces, and created him Marquess of Wuyang. Battle of Xincheng Main article: Battle of Xincheng Meng Da is killed at Xincheng by Sima Yi's soldiersIn 220, Meng Da surrendered to Wei and Cao Pi entrusted him as Administrator of Xincheng. Sima Yi did not trust him, and argued his case to Cao Pi, but his advice was not taken.[[|4]] In 227, Meng Da began making overtures to Wu and Shu, promising to turn against Wei when an opportunity presented itself. He was very slow to move in response to Zhuge Liang's urgings, however, and Zhuge Liang attempted to spur Meng Da into action by leaking his rebellious intentions to Shen Yi, the administrator of Weixing (魏興). When Meng Da learned that his plans had been discovered, he began raising troops in preparation for action. Fearing quick action by Meng Da, Sima Yi sent him a letter saying "Long ago, you surrendered to our kingdom, and we put you in charge of the defense of our borders against Shu. The people of Shu are foolish, and still hate you for not coming to Guan Yu's assistance. Kongming is the same, and he has been looking for a way to destroy you. As you probably suspect, the news of your rebellion is only his plot." Meng Da now believed that he was safe, and did not rush his preparations. He believed that Sima Yi, posted on the border of Wei and Wu, would require a month to go to Cao Rui and request permission to raise troops, then to reach Xincheng. However, Sima Yi was already on his way and reached Xincheng in 8 days, quickly defeating the unprepared Meng Da, who was killed in the battle. This action contributed indirectly to the success at the Battle of Jieting and earned Sima Yi much praise. Zhuge Liang's Northern Expeditions Main article: Zhuge Liang's Northern ExpeditionsWhen Cao Zhen, who had been leading the defense against Zhuge Liang's Northern expeditions died in 231, Sima Yi took his position in command, and faced Zhuge Liang's armies for the first time in battle. Sima Yi kept his armies safe in fortifications, his strategy being to wait out the Shu armies who had a very difficult time keeping their armies supplied with provisions. He did not attempt to do battle with Zhuge Liang whatsoever, and was mocked by his own subordinates, who claimed he was the laughing stock of the world.[[|6]] Unable to resist doing battle any longer, he allowed his generals to attack Shu's positions, but they were badly defeated and suffered losses including 3000 soldiers, 5000 suits of iron armor, and 3000 crossbows.[[|7]] When Zhuge Liang finally did retreat, Sima Yi ordered Zhang He to pursue, who was ambushed and killed. Cao Rui again identified Shu's problem being keeping their army supplied, and ordered Sima Yi to keep his armies fortified and wait the enemy out. The two armies faced each other at Wuzhang Plains. Although being challenged many times by Zhuge Liang, Sima Yi did not send his armies to attack. To provoke Sima Yi, Zhuge Liang sent women's clothes to him, suggesting that he was a woman for not daring to attack. The Wei officers were enraged by this, but Sima Yi would not be provoked. To appease his officers, Sima Yi asked the Wei Emperor Cao Rui for permission to engage the Shu forces. Cao Rui, understanding the situation, sent his advisor Xin Pi to Sima Yi telling the Wei forces to be patient.[[|8]] In an attempt to engage the Wei forces, Zhuge Liang sent Sima Yi an emissary urging him to battle. Sima Yi, however, would not discuss military matters with the emissary, instead inquired about Zhuge Liang's tasks. The emissary replied that Zhuge Liang personally manages matters both big and small in the military, from military tactics to meals for the night, but he consumes very little. Sima Yi then told an aide that Zhuge Liang would not last long. Sima Yi, convinced by the locals that Zhuge Liang had died, gave chase to the retreating Shu forces. Jiang Wei then had Yang Yi turn around and pretend to strike. Seeing this, Sima Yi feared that Zhuge Liang only pretended he was dead to lure him out, and immediately retreated. Word that Sima Yi fled from the already dead Zhuge Liang spread, spawning a popular saying, "A dead Zhuge scares away a living Zhongda" (死諸葛嚇走活仲達), referring to Sima Yi's courtesy name. When Sima Yi heard of such ridicule, he laughingly responded, "I can predict the living, but not the dead." (帝聞而笑曰：「吾便料生，不便料死故也。」) Expedition against Gongsun Yuan Main article: Sima Yi's Liaodong campaignAfter Guanqiu Jian had failed to defeat the forces of Gongsun Yuan in Liaodong, and Gongsun Yuan had declared himself Prince of Yan, Cao Rui put Sima Yi in charge of the next expedition against him. Sima Yi defeated Gongsun Yuan twice on the field of battle, and forced him to retreat to Xiangping (襄平), where he prepared for siege. Long rains brought a temporary break from the fighting, but as soon as they lifted, Sima Yi launched an all out attack. Gongsun Yuan and his sons were killed while attempting to flee. Service under Cao Fang and coup d'état As Cao Rui lay on his deathbed, he had doubts about Sima Yi, and initially planned to exclude him from the regency of his successor Cao Fang. He wanted to entrust Cao Fang to his uncle Cao Yu (曹宇), to serve as the lead regent, along with Xiahou Xian (夏侯獻), Cao Shuang, Cao Zhao (曹肇), and Qin Lang (秦朗). However, his trusted officials Liu Fang (劉放) and Sun Zi (孫資) were unfriendly with Xiahou and Cao Zhao and were apprehensive about their becoming regents, and managed to persuade him to make Cao Shuang (with whom they were friendly) and Sima Yi (who was then with his troops at Ji (汲縣, in modern Xinxiang, Henan, and to who Liu Fang and Sun Zi were close to) regents instead. Cao Yu, Cao Zhao, and Qin were excluded from the regency. Initially, Cao Shuang and Sima Yi shared power, but Cao Shuang quickly used a number of political maneuvers to honor Sima with honorific titles including Grand Tutor while stripping his actual power. Cao Shuang then made all important decisions and stopped consulting Sima. Quickly, Cao's associates, including Deng Yang (鄧颺), Li Sheng (李勝), He Yan (何晏), and Ding Mi (丁謐), who were known for their talents but lack of wisdom, all became powerful, and they excluded other officials who would not associate with them from positions of power. Sima was still given military authority (including command in repelling a major Eastern Wu attack in 241), but no real authority on governance. Incident at Gaoping Tombs Main article: Incident at Galopping Tombs In 244, Cao Shuang, who wanted to garner for himself a military reputation as well, made a major attack against Shu Han's major border city of Hanzhong (in modern Hanzhong, Shaanxi), without careful logistics planning. The battles themselves were inconclusive, but after Cao Wei forces ran out of food supplies, Cao Shuang was forced to withdraw at great loss of life.[[|14]] Despite his failure on the battlefield, however, Cao Shuang held onto power firmly. In 247, Sima, upset at his actual powerlessness, claimed that he was ill and retired from government service. Cao Shuang sent Li Sheng to determine whether or not Sima Yi was truly ill, and Sima Yi deceived him by acting senile in his presence.[[|15]] In 249, Sima made his move. While Cao Fang and Cao Shuang were outside the capital on an official visit to Cao Rui's tomb, Sima, with support from a number of anti-Cao Shuang officials, claiming to have an order from Empress Dowager Guo to do so, closed all city gates of Luoyang and submitted a report to Cao Fang, accusing Cao Shuang of dominating and corrupting the government and demanding that Cao Shuang and his brothers be deposed. Cao Shuang was stricken by panic and did not know how to react, and even though his senior advisor Huan Fan recommended that he take Cao Fang to the secondary capital Xuchang and then resist Sima with his troops, Cao chose to surrender his troops and powers, under promise by Sima that he would still be able to maintain his wealth. However, Sima soon reneged on the promise and had Cao Shuang and his associates, as well as their clans, executed on charges of treason.[[|16]] Although not a popular theory, some believe this intention of betrayal to the Cao line stretched as far back as Sima Yi's days of serving the original Wei ruler, Cao Cao. This is because Cao Cao once told Cao Pi that Sima Yi was hiding an ambition, and would not die merely serving another. After Sima Yi's takeover, he carefully but inexorably removed people who were actual or potential threats to his authority. Yet, at the same time, he strived to distance himself from the patterns followed by the man his actions seemed to mirror most - Cao Cao; when Cao Fang offered him the nine bestowments, he strenuously refused them, only accepting them after more than three offers. The 18-year-old Cao Fang left himself in a vulnerable position by going so far as to grant one of his followers such influence; Sima, however, had the support of the people by removing corruption and inefficiency that characterized Cao Shuang's regency and promoting a number of honest officials. He was offered the title of Imperial Chancellor, but refused.[[|5]] Wang Ling's case Main article: Wang Ling Rebellion In 249, the powerful general Wang Ling, who was in charge of the key southeastern city of Shouchun (壽春, in modern Lu'an, Anhui) began to plan a revolt against Sima's hold on power, in association with Cao Biao (曹彪), the Prince of Chu and a son of Cao Cao (whom he planned to replace Cao Fang with as emperor). In 251, Wang was ready to carry out his plans when his associates Huang Hua (黃華) and Yang Hong (楊弘) leaked the plan to Sima. Sima quickly advanced east before Wang could be ready and promised to pardon him. Wang knew that he was not ready to resist, so he submitted, but Sima again reneged on his promise and forced Wang and Cao Biao to commit suicide. Wang's clan and the clans of his associates were all slaughtered. Having secured his family's control of Cao Wei, Sima Yi died in 251, succeeded by his son Sima Shi. Sima Yi's Family *Ancestors: **Sima Jun (司馬鈞), great-great-grandfather, served as General Who Conquers the West during the reign of Emperor An of Han **Sima Liang (司馬量), great-grandfather, served as Prefect of Yuzhang **Sima Jun, grandfather, served as Prefect of Yingchuan *Father: Sima Fang, served as Intendant of Capital City *Siblings: **Sima Lang, older brother, served Cao Wei **Sima Fu, younger brother, served Cao Wei **Sima Kui (司馬馗), younger brother **Sima Xun (司馬恂), younger brother **Sima Jin (司馬進), younger brother **Sima Tong (司馬通), younger brother **Sima Min (司馬敏), younger brother *Spouses: **Zhang Chunhua, bore Sima Shi, Sima Zhao, Sima Gan and Princess Nanyang, posthumously honoured as Empress Xuanmu **Concubine Fu (伏貴妃), bore Sima Liang, Sima Zhou, Sima Jing and Sima Jun **Lady Zhang (張夫人), bore Sima Rong **Lady Bai (柏夫人), bore Sima Lun *Children: **Sons: ***Sima Shi, regent of Cao Wei, posthumously honoured as Emperor Jing of Jin ***Sima Zhao, regent of Cao Wei, granted title Prince of Jin, posthumously honoured as Emperor Wen of Jin. Fathered Sima Yan. ***Sima Gan (司馬榦), Prince of Pingyuan ***Sima Liang, Prince Wencheng of Runan, was involved in the War of the Eight Princes ***Sima Zhou, Prince Wu of Langya, grandfather of Emperor Yuan of Jin ***Sima Jing (司馬京), Marquis of Qinghuiting ***Sima Jun (司馬駿), Prince Wu of Fufeng ***Sima Rong (司馬肜), Prince Xiao of Liang ***Sima Lun, Prince of Zhao, was involved in the War of the Eight Princes **Daughters: ***Princess Nanyang (南陽公主), personal name unknown ***Princess Gaoling (高陸公主), personal name unknown Sima Yi's Legacy After the fall of the Western Jin Dynasty, the belief began to shift from the popular ideal that Wei was the rightful successor to the Han toward a sympathetic view of Shu Han. Before this change, Sima Yi was seen as a righteous figure in the Book of Jin and was practically deified. Afterwards, Sima Yi began to be vilified; a view which was epitomized in the classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms. In the novel, Sima Yi was portrayed as the dedicated servant of Cao Cao, obsessed with his ideals even to the point of honing his example of usurping power against a weak ruler and using it to bring down Cao Cao's own descendants. In terms of history, many of the accounts are either contradicted or simply do not exist and were most likely borrowed from either the elements of Luo Guanzhong's imagination or from folk tales that had been passed down through the ages. As Sima Yi's contributions toward Cao Wei are substantial, the debate of his legacy lies within what motivated his actions. A debate, that has continued to this day and will most likely never be resolved, as to whether Sima Yi was acting in a benevolent way, such as Huo Guang did during the Han Dynasty, or whether he was acting out of pure ambition, comparable to Wang Mang's short-lived Xin Dynasty. However, he died only a few years after forcibly regaining his power from Cao Shuang, leaving no definitive answer to his intentions for future generations. Legends of Sima Yi One legend about Sima Yi is that he could turn his head 180° around on his neck to look backwards without turning his body. This characteristic was called "the turning-back of the wolf" (狼顧) supposedly based on the fact that wolves are cautious and aware of everything going on around them as though they had eyes in the back of their heads. It is said that Cao Cao heard this rumor and wanted to test it for himself. According to the legend, he came up behind Sima Yi and called out his name, and indeed his head did turn completely around. According to the Book of Jin, when Cao Cao saw this he grew cautious of Sima Yi, saying "This man is hiding great ambition". Cao Pi would later say of Sima Yi "This man probably has no intention of ending his life as a mere servant". Category:Characters Category:Jin Warriors